Isa Swan, Ravager
by MarvelHPFan
Summary: You don't mess with a Ravager. For two years, while being stranded on Earth, the Cullen's have been a major pain in her now boring life. She can't wait to get back to her real home with the other Ravagers and her best friend- Peter Quill. One Shot. Complete. Just had to get the idea out of my mind and onto paper.


**Isa Swan- Ravager**

"Peter!" Isabella shouted as she saw her best friend running down the hospital corridor, crying. It did not take her much to guess what had happened. She took off, ignoring her mothers shout. Her best friend, hell her only one, had just lost his mother. She was not about to leave him alone. She followed him out of the hospital and out to the darkened fields outside. He collapsed to his knees, crying out and she knelt beside him, immediately throwing her arms around him in a hug as he cried. Before they could say anything to each other, a light surrounded them, and the two children disappeared from the world entirely.

* * *

 **Nine Years Later**

The base was a wreck. Human guards and scientists lay dead and most everything was trashed. Peter strode through the corridors back to the main computer room, face thunderous. In his one hand he held a bag stuffed with clothes and in the other he clutched a necklace, one he had given to Isa on her last birthday. She had not taken it off since. This very necklace had been their best chance at finding his best friend. He entered the room to find that the head scientist was still alive, held at gun point and whimpering. Other Ravagers were present, all looking at the screen.

The screen was CCTV footage of Isabella fighting guards and occasionally they would be thrown away from her as if by an invisible force or she would throw a fireball at them from her hands. None survived an encounter with her. What had been done to her, Peter wondered, to give her those abilities? Nothing pleasant, that was for sure. He knew what he was watching though. This was an escape. She had gotten herself out before help arrived, not knowing if it ever would. She had not known about the tracker. Hell, he hadn't, not until they had realised she was missing and the ship was a wreck. At that point Yondu had informed him exactly of what he had done to the gift. Peter had to admit, he was extremely glad of it, when at any other time, he would have been pissed as hell. The image ended with Isabella disappearing off screen and more men coming in, trying to save their colleagues. Yondu said nothing for a moment, browsing files, before finding some that looked like the head scientist's own personal video diary.

"What are these then doc?"

"Nothing, just some records. Nothing special, or of interest to you, please just let me go."

"I'll be the judge of that. Did you find anything boy?"

"Her things and her necklace. Wherever she is on earth now, it's going to be difficult to find her."

Yondu nodded and selected the first video to play on the screen. An image of the head scientist appeared and began to talk. "My name is Doctor Joseph Samson. Today a subject was brought in. She is approximately eighteen in age and human in origin. The fascinating thing however, is that she came down, about a mile away from here in a ship. And the ship was not of earth. Unfortunately, the craft was destroyed. It seems that, when she realised that she was going to be captured she triggered a self-destruct feature. Her clothing, while on first appearances, seem to be leather and fabric, have turned out to be of non-terrestrial origin as well. I have no idea how the subject ended up in space and travelling in such an advanced craft, but she is the perfect subject for the Alpha project."

The next video was of a group of scientists, including Samson, running tests on Isa. She was obviously in pain, but she did not once cry out. It was only in later videos that she started screaming. Samson, in his videos, seemed pleased though, at the progress. Peter could not hold out any longer. He slammed his fist into Samson's face, immediately breaking the mans nose.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? What right did you have to do that to her, huh?"

"Boy!" Yondu yelled. "Hold back."

"You saw what he did to her Yondu!"

"Yes, and he doesn't deserve a quick death for that! You're so angry right now, you'd just snap his scrawny ass neck and be done!"

Peter stilled, then nodded. Yondu was right. Drawing out Samson's pain in revenge would be far better an option for hurting Isa.

"You can't! I'm an important man! My government would give you anything you asked for in exchange for me!"

"Hmm, I think you're lying to try and save your life doc. I don't buy it. How long did you hold Isa here for?"

"T-two weeks," Samson stuttered.

Yondu nodded, pacing as if contemplating. "Then, in exchange for the pain you inflicted on a member of my crew, I say my crew gets to do what they want to you for two months before we toss you out of an airlock. No one messes with a Ravager. Mess with one and another will kill you if the first doesn't. And besides, as Captain, don't I have to set an example? Don't I have to show my men that I will protect them, should an outsider harm them?" He looked up to the two holding the scientist. "Take him back to the ship. Put him in a cell."

He was dragged off screaming. "What now?" Peter asked.

"Well, now, we have to arrange for a search. Isa is missing, yet we still have to work, still have to bring in funds to live by. But we won't leave her behind. She's one of us and she did right by us when she destroyed that ship, stopping these humans getting any of our information or tech. So, I'll leave one ship here to keep looking and every two weeks another ship will come to replace it. That way, we can get jobs done, and no one will be in any danger of running out of fuel or supplies. When one ship arrives to relieve the other, they are to exchange all information, all areas searched during that time."

Peter nodded. He had expected that Yondu would not keep the entire crew here now, after the first find had been a bust, but at least he had a plan. "I'll stay for the first two weeks with the Milano. Start the search off."

Yondu grinned. "I never expected anything else. When you come back, I'll have a job ready for you boy. So don't waste time when someone comes to take over."

"Yes sir," Peter replied.

* * *

She could not believe how unbelievably bored she was becoming. Two years she had been stranded on Earth, after breaking out of whatever the hell that facility had been. She had made her way to Forks, Washington, to find her father Charlie because she knew then she could avoid meeting up with Peters grandparents. She knew they would have too many questions that she just would not be able to answer if she went home to Renee, as they lived on the same street as each other. Thankfully, when she turned up on Charlie's door, he had bought the idea that she and Peter had run away as kids and got taken in by a crew of bikers a few weeks later. She was sure he would have her committed if she had told him the truth.

But he had made her go back to school, and she had hated every moment of it. Even when she found out that Vampires existed and had somehow gotten into a relationship with one. Edward Cullen seemed to believe she was his mate. She had tried to discourage him, but he had latched on. Then, thankfully, he had decided he needed to 'protect' her from his and his family's blood lust. The Cullen's had left, and while they had sometimes provided an interesting distraction, she was glad to be left alone. Besides, when she got the chance, Isa planned to leave this world far behind once again.

So, it had been an annoyance to find Alice Cullen waiting for her when she got home from La Push one evening and had been all but dragged along to save Edward's stupid ass. It had been in-front of the three kings that she had been forced to reveal some of her secrets. Due to nosey vampires and living in a place surrounded by trees, thus being highly flammable, she had not had much time to practise her new abilities all that much. Not that it mattered. When the Volturi became a bit too threatening, she curled her hand into a fist and willed the flames to come, they engulfed her fist and then her arm. All the vampires had stilled at that.

"I don't think I need to worry about being killed or turned. I have my own secrets to hide from anyone normal. I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself by revealing you lot. I rather like staying under the radar."

Aro had started grinning. "You, my dear, would make a wonderful vampire. Are you sure you would not accept being turned?"

"Definitely. I'd rather have one life and live it well and to the full than an immortal existence where I have to constantly check I'm hidden. At least, even with this ability, I don't get picked up as different in any situation unless I actually use it."

They had been allowed to leave, but Edward had put on a kicked puppy look and asked her why she had kept this hidden from him. He had nagged her all the way back to Forks, and it seemed she was once again stuck with him. That thought had pissed her off, so when they finally reached Charlie's, she snapped.

"I don't talk about it Edward, because it was torture! So I would appreciate it if you and your family would continue to leave me alone, because I had more than enough of you the first time around!"

She had stormed into the house, leaving behind two stunned vampires, but neither Edward, nor Alice had got the hint. Edward insisted on sticking around as her boyfriend/mate, and Alice insisted on acting like her best friend. It did not matter what she said, they just insisted that she was worried that whoever had done this to her would find her, but not to worry, they would protect her.

* * *

She found herself in Los Angeles after managing to give the two the slip, and in a shop that had a large collection of bobble heads. She got one from a show called The Walking Dead. One made about a character called Merle. She knew one day she would get back. Someone had to be looking for her by now. Peter and Yondu at the least. And she knew that Yondu would act all pissed that she had put him to all that trouble to find her. So, knowing his liking for little knickknacks like this, she decided to get one and give it to him as a thank you/ apology for rescuing her and then offer to do any job needed to make up for the money lost on resources spent finding her. That would mean he wouldn't stay mad, and she'd get back to doing what she did best. And hey, she'd kept her skills honed. As evidenced by the fact that the store clerk had no idea she had walked out with something without paying for it.

That was when she received a shock. "ISA!" Her head snapped round and she saw Peter running towards her, grinning. She laughed and began running herself. Launching herself at him, she got caught in his bear hug. She had long ago decided that Peter gave the best hugs. All warm and tight, holding you close like he was never going to let anything bad happen to you. She always felt safest when he hugged her.

"I missed you, Peter! How did you find me?"

"Well, we found the crash site and the lab those goons took you too. And the footage of what they did to you and your escape- good work by the way- and we began a search for you, scanning for you regularly. It wasn't until recently that I remembered your dad lived in Washington and that you may have come here. So we started focusing in this area, and it was my sip that found you. I sent out a call saying you've been found. The others will be in the system soon."

"Look, I'm starving. Do you want to go and get lunch, and then we can go? You can tell me everything I've missed."

"Only so long as you bring me up to speed on what you've been up to, but that sounds like a plan. Where's good to eat?"

"Come on, I know a place that plays awesome music," she grinned and dragged him down the street. The diner had a jukebox that played music ranging from the sixties to the eighties. It had become her favourite place to come when in Port Angeles from the first time she found it. They found a booth and sat down.

"Oh, I found something of yours I think you might like back," Peter said, before looking at the menu. He pulled her necklace out of his pocket, the red crystal pendant almost glowing, hanging from the golden chain.

Isa reached out and took it, smiling as she put it back on her neck. "Oh, Peter, thank you. When I came round and realised they had taken it, I was devastated."

He reached out and touched her arm. "Everything is going to be alright now. This time tomorrow, we'll be back, running jobs like we always did and this will all be a bad memory. So, let's get food and catch each other up."

They spent over two hours in the diner, talking and telling each other stories. Peter instantly took a dislike to the Cullen's when she told him about them. "They should leave you well enough alone," he grumbled.

"And, like you said earlier, we're getting out of here. I'm never going to have to see any of them again."

Peter nodded, appeased. "We should leave," he said, standing.

"I'll pay, then we'll get out of here. I can't wait to get back to our normal!"

The moment they left the place, Peter felt a brush of air, as if something was moving very fast, and then he looked to his side. Isa had disappeared. He growled. She had been holding something back about the Cullen's, something she had not wanted to tell just yet, he was sure. But he was sure, that whatever had caused his best friend to disappear, had been because of them. His eyes narrowed, but he did not panic. She was now wearing her necklace. Peter began heading back to the Milano. He would use the computer systems to track her down and get her back. Besides, someone else may have turned up by now.

Peter found his ship, and found Yondu's smaller one right next to it. Yondu and Kraglin stood waiting for him. "Your message said you found her, boy?" His mentor asked gruffly.

Peter nodded. "I did. And the good news is that she's now wearing her necklace. The bad news is that something very fast took her. I was about to find out where and get her back. Once we're off planet, they won't be able to reach her."

"They?" Yondu asked.

"This family, called the Cullen's. They keep bothering her, trying to pull her into their little dynamic. The youngest son fancies himself in love with her. From the way she was talking, there was something not quite normal about them, and I reckon super speed plays into that."

Yondu nodded. "Then we'll have to stun everyone in the place she is before we go in and get her. It'll hurt like a bitch, but they won't be able run off with her again. Whoever it is, let's take them with us too. If they are the same people we can make them regret harassing Isa," he grinned. "If not, we can make 'em regret taking her."

Peter smiled. "Sounds like a plan," the three got onto their ships, cloaked them and took off as Peter initiated the tracker. They did not have to fly far, before coming to a lone house in an isolated clearing.

"The life signs we're picking up ain't human at all Pete," Kraglin told him over comms. "They seem stronger. Best to hit them with a strong blast from both our ships."

Peter winced. "Isa's gonna have a splitting headache. Well, better that than being stuck here."

* * *

"Bella, leaving with that guy, whoever he was, would have been a massive mistake," Edward said. "I mean, what about school, or college? What about us?"

She huffed. "Where I'm going, Edward, that means squat. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. For good," Isa stood up, only to be pushed back onto the sofa.

Edward was shaking his head. "I have seen plenty of people like that Peter guy you were hanging out with, Isa. They only ever get into trouble. You don't end up with people like that. They could land you in prison."

She laughed. "Oh, you have no idea. Edward, I may be a police chief's daughter, but I am not a good little girl. I have been running all sorts of scams and con jobs and just flat out robberies since before I was a teenager. Peter and I fell into that life together. We've been friends since we were below knee level on you. Don't think you stand any chance of keeping me apart from my best friend. As for our supposed 'relationship'? I have told you to go screw yourself in as many ways as I could, but you have never taken the hint. If I don't get to walk out of here right now and go back to my life, there will be an awful lot of trouble for you, I can promise you that. And a whole lot of hurt. You don't fuck with a ravager and expect to be left alone. If it's not the one you mess with getting pay back, it's another member of the crew. And we're a large crew," she said. Before they could say anything else to each other, a jarring pulse swept through the house, and all the Cullen's and Isabella collapsed.

* * *

"Well, whoever these guys are," Peter grunted as they got the last of them on Yondu's ship in the cargo hold, "they are very rich and have decades worth of university diploma's between them."

Isa was on his ship, still out of it, just like the Cullen's. At least if they woke up, they would be kept apart for now. "We need to head back to the others. There's gonna be one hell of a party after this. And it's a good thing we have a way of keeping the very strong restrained. I have a few questions for this lot when they wake up. I'll let Isa decide what to do with them."

* * *

Isa groaned as she came round. She was in her cabin, she realised. Despite the splitting headache, euphoria rushed through her. She was home. "Hey, you're awake," a quiet voice said. She looked round to see Peter, wincing as she moved.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost twenty four hours. I grabbed your stuff when getting you out of there, that's by the door. We brought those seven in the house too. Yondu says he'll let you decide what you want to do with them, but he does have a few questions for them."

"Oh the Cullen's will love that. Have they been restrained?"

"Of course. Preliminary scans revealed they weren't human and are incredibly strong. What are they anyway?"

"Vampires," she answered, already knowing how he would react.

Peter's eyes widened. "For real?"

"But crap ones, don't get too excited. They drink from animals, and when the sun comes out they sparkle. I've seen it."

"So really, they're fairies with a blood fetish?"

"Pretty much," Isa drawled. "Hey, you have anything for this headache?"

He nodded, and produced a couple of blue pills. She snatched them off him and downed them, feeling instant relief. "Life saver, Pete. Absolute life saver," she muttered.

"Get changed, there's a crew meeting and the Cullens' are all restrained in chairs there. I'll wait outside your door," he started to get up, but Isa grabbed his arm and pulled him down, before kissing him.

"It's good to be back, Peter," she said, breathlessly when they ended the kiss.

Peter grinned and moved forward, pushing her backwards. "It's good to have you back, Isa," he replied, kissing her once again.

* * *

The Cullens' were all restrained to metal chairs in a large room. There were windows which revealed, somehow, what seemed to be space. If that wasn't bizarre enough, not one other person in the room was human. There was a vague scent of one, but the rest… were something they had never encountered before. And many of them were obviously not the same species as each other either. The one nearest to them was blue, and male. He was grinning at them, his yellow teeth crooked and his eyes held a mean glint. "Well, you've finally decided to join us," he drawled, leaning forward slightly. He seemed to have something red implanted into his head. It certainly did not appear natural.

"Who are you, and where are we?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's Bella?" Edward snapped, straining against his restraints.

The man chuckled. "Safe, in her cabin. No doubt she'll join us soon. As for the other questions, I am Yondu, and I am Captain of this ship and of this faction of Ravagers. This is our main ship, the hub of activity if you'd like. The whole crew's here at the moment. One of our own has been lost for a while, but finally come home, that's cause for celebration. And of course, there's the matter of what to with you. At least one of you kidnapped Isa and tried to stop her returning. And then there's what I've heard about the one called Edward Cullen- I'm guessing that's you boy," Yondu looked right at Edward. "Apparently, you think yourself in love, and in a relationship, with Isabella. Is this true, what I'm hearing?"

"What's it to you?" Edward growled.

The crew had begun laughing when he had mentioned being in a relationship with Isabella. The laughter subsided a bit, but not much, when Edward asked that question. Yondu's grin grew. "Isabella is a member of this crew. We here," he gestured to himself and the others, "we look out for one another. It's our duty to know if you're suitable for her, but I ain't seeing it. You're not her type. Some mentally weak, morally challenged idiot, I'd say. Not a right fit, wouldn't you agree boys?"

There was a chorus of assent from the gathered ravagers. "What would you know about it?" Edward snapped.

Yondu snorted. "What would I know about it?" He put a hand to his chest. "I practically raised that girl. I taught her how to shoot, how to fly, how to steal. I taught her everything she needs to know to survive. I think I know Isabella far better than you. From what I've been told, she thinks you're an annoyance. Had you not kidnapped her, I would have been happy to leave you all on Terra to wonder, but now… well, the last person to try and hold her against her will died very painfully. But it'll be up to her how we deal with you, seeing as she is present to deal with you. When she feels up to joining us of course. We had to knock her out to. Couldn't refine the blast to just you seven."

"No need to wait, Yondu," a familiar voice said.

The Cullen's all received a shock when they looked round. Isabella was wearing almost entirely all leather, like most of the crew. Her red leather trousers were revealed as the fitted long leather coat fell down her sides. The man besides her was the one Edward had seen her talking to. Peter, she had called him.

"Peter given you those tablets?" Yondu asked.

She nodded. "Worked like a charm," she held up a box that the vampires recognised as holding a popular type of bobble head ornament. "I picked this up to apologise for the trouble I caused you, Captain," Isa said.

Yondu's grin became warmer as he accepted it. "You know me to well, Isa. But don't think this gets you entirely off the hook. I have a lot of work for you to do for you to catch up on the time that was lost while you were on Terra. But tell me, did you pay for this?"

She snorted. "Of course not. Had to try and keep my skills sharp where I could, didn't I?"

He laughed, throwing his arm around her. "That's my girl!" The movement had blown some of Isabella's scent towards the Cullen's. Edward started snarling and his eyes turned black as he looked solely at Peter now, trying once again to get out of the chair.

Isa sighed. "Heightened sense of smell, of course," she muttered, realising that Edward could smell her and Peter's earlier activities. "Edward, shut up, I'm not your mate. In fact, I have half a mind to burn you in that seat."

"Is this something I don't want to know the details of, you two?" Yondu asked, looking at the two humans he had all but raised.

"Probably not," Peter shifted, looking away, but not quite hiding the grin. There were several catcalls from the crew.

"I won't ask, so you don't tell," Yondu shook his head. But he had to admit, at least to himself, he was relieved. At least he knew they would watch each other's backs more than any other potential partner. "So, Isa, what is it you want done with these seven?"

Her eyes narrowed as she thought it over. "You know what, this lot have been a pain in my side for absolutely ages. None of them actually need to eat or breathe. I say we chuck them out of an airlock and let them drift in space for the rest of their long lives."

The Cullen's all started shouting, begging her to reconsider. Not one of them doubted she meant what she said, just by her tone.

"Out the airlock it is. You heard Isa! Throw them off the ship, men!" Yondu grinned, and they moved them out of the way. Peter moved forward with the others and was one of the ravagers moving Edward towards the airlock. Thanks to the earlier attack, the Cullens were still sluggish and weak.

"I'll tell you something, Eddie," he muttered, so the other crew couldn't hear. "She's back where she belongs. With me. I've been waiting for the right moment to be with Isa for a while, tell her how I felt. It's a good thing you came along. It helped her realise she felt the same for me. Thanks for that."

They all watched as the Cullen's were sucked from the airlock, one by one. Then, when they were gone, Peter headed back over to Isa and threw an arm around her shoulders. "It's good to have you back," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"It is very good to be back. Let's go get something to drink. I want to celebrate," she smiled at him.

"Then it's a good thing we've stocked up!" He laughed.

She was home, and anything else, like her new powers, could be dealt with later.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to get this out of my mind I wrote it as a brief one shot. If anyone wants to play with the idea, use it as a sort of skeleton framework, or any part of it really, then feel free. All I ask is that you just PM me to let me know!**


End file.
